


Untie me

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tied To A Chair, Tony takes advantage, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets kidnapped by evil guys and tied to a chair to get interrogated... and Tony finds him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untie me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture (Copyright by Sarah Dunn): 
> 
>  

It was Tony who found him. He had no idea how long he's been here but when he heard noises from outside of the room he's been in he knew that they had found him. But then it was only Tony. He opened the door and when he saw him sitting on the chair, tied with thick ropes, he couldn't hold back a smirk.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” he grinned. Clint just glared at him and rolled his eyes. Well, he would've said something snarky but he was still gagged. Tony stepped out of his suit and walked around him and opened the gag. 

“Thanks, Tony.” He waited for him to open the ropes but the older man just smirked at him. Clint raised his brow and pulled at them. “Would you please untie me?”

“Uhm... no.” Stark shook his head and smirked again.

“Tony?” 

But instead of an answer Tony leaned down, cupped his face and kissed him.

“Would you please untie me?” Clint asked again when they parted and the older man once again shook his head.

“No. I've knocked out the evil guys, I've tied them up, I've called the others and now we have to wait for extraction.” Tony waggled his brows.

“But then you can untie me,” Clint repeated and Tony once more shook his head.

“No. I think I like you like this.” Tony walked around the chair, touched his shoulder, his arms.

“You up to tell me how this could happen?” he asked and Clint sighed inwardly and pulled again at the ties that held him to the chair.

“Tony, please. Untie me now,” he demanded and glared at the older man.

“Nope.” Tony grinned again. “How did they get you?” He asked again.

“God, you're impossible,” Clint huffed. “I've been in the mall and there was this little boy who asked me for an autograph. I hunkered down beside him and signed his magazine and didn't realize that his _mom_ wasn't his mom. She scratched me with something and when I woke up I sat here, tied to this fucking chair and now, could you please untie me!” 

“No.” 

“Tony, come on, this is ridiculous.” Clint pulled at the ropes once more. “Untie me.” But this time Tony ignored him and leaned down to him, his face mere inches away from Clint's.

“No,” he breathed, closed the distance and kissed him, touched his lips with his tongue and Clint finally gave in and opened his mouth. 

“Tony, the others can...” Clint said when the older man broke the kiss and grinned at him lecherous. 

“... they need at least another half an hour to be here and I intend to use it sensibly.” He trailed his finger from Clint's cheek over his chest.

“Tony, please...” Clint tried again and shuddered slightly.

“Please untie me? Or please, Tony, ride my cock and make me see stars?” Tony whispered into his ear, his hand trailed down over Clint's stomach and his leg.

“Oh god,” Clint moaned now. “You're impossible.” 

“I know,” Tony kissed him again and then he chuckled slightly. “And I also know that you want it...” 

“What if the team...” Clint whispered but got interrupted by another kiss.

“They will arrive in twenty-five minutes.” Tony said and slipped his fingers under the waistband of Clint's jeans and opened the button.

“Tony, we can't do this here.” Clint complained but his half hard cock told another story and when Tony brushed with his finger over it Clint couldn't hold back a groan.

“Oh, I knew you would like it.” Tony chuckled again and freed his dick out of his boxers. 

“Come on, untie me, Tony, then...” 

“No, I like it that way,” Tony nibbled at his lips and kissed him again but with his hand he stroked Clint's cock. 

“Oh god, we can't do that now...” He squirmed in his ties and tried to loosen them but the guys who had tied him had been professionals. Tony ignored his objection and flicked his thumb over the head of Clint's cock and he felt the precum leak onto Tony's fingers.

Tony kissed him, licked into his mouth and sucked at his tongue and Clint pressed his lips as hard against Tony's as possible. And this time he groaned in frustration when Tony moved back.

“Come on, stop stalling,” he whimpered and Tony grinned now predatory. 

“As you wish,” Tony whispered into his ear before he bit his earlobe. He rose and went to his suit, opened a _pouch_ and when he turned around Clint rolled his eyes. Tony really had lube in his suit. Clint huffed a laugh and shook his head when he saw Tony grin lecherous. “Now, darling, now you're in for it.” 

“Will you stop talking and do something or untie me already.” Clint tugged again at the ropes and Tony chuckled. But then he straddled his hips, grinding his cock through his pants and Clint tried to move his hips again. “Fuck!” 

“Yeah, that's the idea,” Tony murmured and leaned in to kiss Clint once more before he rose and stepped out of his pants. He opened the bottle of lube and prepared himself quickly before he straddled him again and this time he positioned Clint's erection at his entrance.

“God!” Clint groaned and threw his head back.

“Oh yeah, that's it.” Tony sunk down slowly till he bottomed out in Clint's lap. He wrapped his arms around Clint's neck, kissed him, long and passionately and then he started to move his ass. He was tight and warm and felt so good.

“Tony,” Clint moaned and pulled at the ties. He wanted to touch Tony but he couldn't, his hands were still secured behind the chair and Tony moved so, so slow, it was torturous. “Please,” he gasped. Tony slowly moved up and down, his arms around Clint's neck and kissed him again. 

It didn't take long till he felt an orgasm sweep him away and with Tony's name on his lips he pumped his release into Tony's body and only a few seconds later Tony followed him over the edge.

They both gasped, hard, but Tony didn't stop to kiss him. 

“You're impossible,” Clint huffed when he finally broke and rose on wobbly knees. He smirked again but then they heard a noise.

“Oh, I guess the others are here.”

“Fuck, come on, Tony... untie me. And... and... you know.” He looked down at his cock, still out of his pants and covered in cum and lube.

“Stark!” They both heard Natasha's voice and then she looked over the shoulder of the Iron Man suit. “Oh god, please tell me you haven't done what I think you've done?” she muttered but didn't wait for an answer, just turned around and they could hear her talk to the rest of the team that they should bag the evil guys and wait a few seconds. Clint blushed.

Tony finally opened the ropes and helped Clint to get up. 

“Oh god,” he groaned again but this time because he could stretch his muscles. It felt good to be able to rise after being tied to a chair for more than twenty-four hours. But then he turned to the still grinning Tony. The older man stepped back when he saw his glance but Clint grabbed him at his shirt. 

“Bastard,” he muttered and wrapped his arms around his waist to kiss him one more time.

“Yeah, I've missed you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
